Cuando la Luz Oscurece
by Amymarian
Summary: Kouji esta esperando a su hermano, y muchos recuerdos pasan por su cabeza Es una trama medio rara --U . Practicamnete basada en FALSHS BACKs o como mierda se escriba . Dejen sus reviews!


Cuando la Luz Oscurece...  
  
Puedo sentir  
  
que lentamente  
  
ella me deja para siempre  
  
*-*-*  
  
Suspiro. Ya eran las 2:09 a.m, y su gemelo no aparecía. Le había dicho que volvería a eso de las 10:00 p.m.... pero se estaba tardando demasiado... Y esto comenzaba a preocupar a Kouji, que miro el reloj por decimaquinta vez en dos minutos.  
  
Decidió llamarlo.  
  
Marco los numeraos con rapidez, los podía marcar hasta con los ojos cerrados; los conocía tan perfectamente... OCUPADO. Se pregunto con quien estaría hablando... o tal vez lo había apagado... Opto por dejarle un mensaje, ya que su voz grabada le cuestionaba esta opción. –Ah... Kouichi, soy yo... Kouji... Son las dos y... – miro el reloj. - ... dos y diez... Se suponía que volvías a las diez de la noche....  
  
*-*-*  
  
me dio su amor  
  
me dio su cuerpo  
  
*-*-*  
  
... ya estoy un poco preocupado... Llámame, no se... Da una señal de vida o algo así...- le dijo al aparato, con sarcasmo. -... Así que... bueno, quiero saber donde estas... y.... bueno, eso.... ¡Mierda!¿¡Por que tenes el celular apagado?!...- Momento. Hacia tan poco que Kouichi tenia el celular, que no sabia apagarlo... -... Bueno, debes estar con Takuya... Nos vemos, LLAMAME. Adiós.- Corto secamente. Últimamente el joven no quería saber nada con su gemelo. Era muy extraño, ya que desde hacia unos cinco meses estaban en pareja. Pero estaba así de distante desde que se acostaron. Pero eso fue... una semana atrás... Esto era extraño y preocupante.  
  
*-*-*  
  
y amarnos fue nuestro secreto  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido muy difícil que sus amigos no se enteraran de su relación. Pero se enteraron igual. Era demasiado evidente... Las miradas, el estar siempre juntos, todo el tiempo... Pero la mayor evidencia fue... ese beso... Ese beso que recordaba tan bien... Que seguramente Takuya recordaba mejor...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Se fue sin prisa  
  
*-*-*  
  
***FLASH BACK MODEM KOUJI***  
  
Nos encontramos ahora en una plaza... Las hojas caen con lentitud, dejando que el viento las remonte en una aventura. El otoño tomo la cuidad... Un joven de pelo castaño viene caminando por la estrecha vereda que este lugar le brinda. El viento juega con su cabello. Takuya se lo vuele a acomodar, refunfuñando. Mira hacia todos lados. Quiere comprobar su soledad, y la comprueba. Se sienta en un banco, con los ojos miel al cielo, y los cierra con lentitud. El morocho se cruza por sus pensamientos. En su mente, la imagen es totalmente oscura, pero no importa. No porque el chico brillara con una luz propia, sino por que el esta acostumbrado. El pertenece a la oscuridad; El es la oscuridad.  
  
Suspira y abre los ojos, todavía soñadores por haber soñado aunque sea unos segundos con su ser amado. Kouichi ya lo sabe, puesto que Takuya se le declaro... Este ultimo se giro al sentir otra presencia...  
  
*-*-*  
  
perdió su aliento  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mira desconcertado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los pulmones vacíos, la boca entre abierta, el corazón desenfrenado. En un intento de huir, se tropieza y cae de espaldas, sin poder sacar los ojos de la escena; Kouichi, "su"(N/A: Recuadren que el no le pertenece U.U) Kouichi, esta... esta... esta besando a Kouji... Todavía no puede moverse... Su mente no reacciona, ni su cuerpo. Pero solo quiere irse y que ellos no se enteraran nunca de que el los vio.  
  
Pero Kouji, al abrir los ojos, se percata de la presencia del muchacho. Inevitable el sonrojo de ambos, aunque los dos ya tenian un ligero escarlata. -¡Ta.... Takuya...!- logra decir el joven que rompe el beso. Su pareja se gira para comprobar lo que Kouji acaba de decir, deseando con todas su alma que así no lo fuera.-¡¿Qué... Que estas haciendo acá?!- Pregunta el gemelo menor. -¿Takuya...? ¿Qué... que te pasa...?  
  
*-*-*  
  
alguien lloro  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kouji trata de ayudar a Takuya, pero el solo se hecha hacia atrás, para que no lo tocara. -¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto el pelilargo.  
  
-¿Qué...? .... No estoy llorando...- Pero en ese instante siente que una gota cae sobre su mejilla. Se toca ambas mejillas, y comprueba que lagrimas silenciosas corren por su rostro. Mira a Kouichi. -... ¿Fue... fue por esto?- Interroga el castaño al gemelo mayor, que estaba inmóvil. -¡¿Fue por esto que me rechazaste?!... ¡¿Eh, Kouichi?!- Se incorpora de un salto, todavía mirando a Kouichi.  
  
*-*-*  
  
y yo también  
  
y en ese instante se alejo  
  
y el sol entro  
  
*-*-* -Takuya... Yo...- El mayor se acerca al lugar donde están los dos personajes. -... Yo... Lo siento... Pero...- Siente que sus ojos azules se inundan... ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto?...  
  
-... Bien... Me voy...- Mira a Kouji, y sonriéndole, le dice:- Tienes mucha suerte ^-^, Kou-Chan...- Se limpia las lagrimas y se aleja del lugar, pateando las hojas que a esta hora del ocaso toman un singular color.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sin comprender  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kouji esta paralizado. Solo mira a Takuya. Este pareció darse cuenta de que lo miraban, y se hecha a correr. Pasan unos 45 segundos antes de que Kouji hablara. -¿Qué fue todo eso... Kouichi?-, se gira para ver que su hermano solo miraba el ultimo lugar donde vieron a T-Chan, antes de que doblara la esquina. -¿Kouichi...?- Toca sus lagrimas, totalmente frías... ¿Takuya se le había declarado?¿Cuándo había sido eso?.....-Kouichi, quiero que me expliques que paso, que le pasa a Takuya...  
  
-¿Aun después de esto necesitas una explicación, ottouto?- A Kouji lo estremeció que le llamara de esa manera. -¿Realmente no lo entiendes?  
  
-Entiendo muy poco... Kou-Sama, ¿Por que me llamaste.... ottouto?  
  
-Por que lo eres.- Se seco las lagrimas. Todo se había echado a perder.  
  
-No me gusta que me llames así, tienes muchas maneras de decirme... Dime que paso con Takuya.  
  
-¿Para que?¿Por qué quieres saber algo ya sabes?- le pregunto. No. Ese no era su Kouichi. Kouji abrió la boca, pero no encontró respuesta. El mayor suspiro. –Te lo voy a contar igual.  
  
***FLASH BACK MODEM KOUICHI DEL FLASH BACK MODEM KOUJI(N/A: Entienden ^^U...? Esto se pone difícil -_-U|||...)***  
  
-¿Como estas ^^?¿Estas estudiando?  
  
-Mhhhhhhhh.... Mas bien estoy haciendo un intento desesperado ^^U...- Contesto Takuya, con total franqueza. Kouichi sonrió. –¡AYUDAME!  
  
-Okey, okey ^^U..... A veeeeeeeeer..... Esto es muy simple, solo debes recordar estas cosas y listo, Takuya ¬¬....- dijo, mientras señalaba los cinco renglones. T-Chan se ilumino, bastante avergonzado.  
  
-Es que yo no tengo bueno memoria ^///^U.... Además, la profesora me dijo que me debías ayudar ^.^!!!  
  
*-*-*  
  
que en esta fría habitación  
  
la luz obscurece....  
  
*-*-*  
  
-(Alma a los pies) · ·|||... ¿¿¡¡POR QUE??!!- El planeaba hacer ese trabajo con su hermano... además... tenia que decirle algo muy importante a Kouji. Claro, el seguramente no le daría bola, pero tenia que decirle.... Se ruborizo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Puedo sentir  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Kou-Sama?¿Te ocurre algo?- Lo sentó en la cama, y el a su lado. Kouichi acababa de volver de su viaje por el cielo. Tubo que ir por dos razones; que le devolvieran el alma, y ver a su amor reflejado contra las nubes. -¿Te sientes mal?- El morocho no dijo nada. Solo recordaba todo lo que había pasado hacia dos días. Que le había dicho a Kouji... A su ottuto... Como lo quería...  
  
*-*-*  
  
que en mi silencio  
  
como su adiós golpeo en mi pecho  
  
*-*-*  
  
Pero no había sido correspondido. No había recibido una caricia. Es más, considero que tenia suerte de no haber salido lastimado. Aunque interiormente, estaba mal herido.  
  
*-*-*  
  
y ese dolor  
  
trajo recuerdos  
  
cuando jurábamos lo eterno  
  
*-*-*  
  
-........¿Kouichi?.......- Ese era un eco en su cabeza... ¿Pero de quien?¿A quien pertenecía ese sonido inmortal, sin importancia...? Por que si Kouji no lo quería, para el ya nada tenia mucha importancia... El mismo no tenia importancia... -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Pregunto el castaño, muy preocupado. Se levanto de un salto y abrió la ventana de su cuarto, para que entrara el aire fresco. Esto le hizo recordar algo...  
  
Kouichi seguía en trance. Recordó cuando se encontró cara a cara con Kouji. Recordó las peleas. Las reconciliaciones. Recordó esa sonrisa que lo podía sacar completamente de su oscuridad. Recordó ese pacto, esa promesa... "¿Siempre vamos a llevarnos muy bien, no Ottouto?" "Claro, Onni San"... Luego se abrazaron. Mientras duro el la unión de sus cuerpos iguales, Kouichi sentía que volaba. Como le hubiera gustado besarlo. Hacerlo suyo. Pero no podía. El no le pertenecía.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Se fue despacio  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡¡¡KOUCIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- Ese grito lo devolvió de sus pensamientos a la tierra. Grito de dolor, Kou-Sama tapándose las orejas, y T-Chan con esta cara: ://:|||U....  
  
-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!¡¿Sos loco, o algo así, pelotudo?!- Le dijo de mala manera, mientras se masajeaba las orejas -...............  
  
-......... Emmmm.... Bueno, lo siento, es que..... Te llama muchas veces... Y no reaccionabas... ¿Qué te pasa?... Estoy muy preocupado. Me acorde de que Zoe me dijo que estas recontra boleado. Y tiene razón, aunque odie admitirlo ¿Te duele mucho?  
  
-No, ya esta ¬¬.... Sos un animal...  
  
-MIAUUUUUUUUUU =^//·//^=!!!  
  
-Mhhhhhhhh...... No, mas bien un guanaco ¬¬....- Se rió luego de hacer este comentario. Para su rareza, Takuya también sonrió. -¿De que te reís |_|?  
  
-Je je ^-^...  
  
-No te estarás riendo de mi, ¿No ¬¬+?  
  
-NO de vos, CON vos ^-^- Dijo el castaño. Kou-Sama no entendía.  
  
-¿Nani |_|?- Pregunto confundido Kouichi. La miel sintió que se derretía completamente. No solo tenia la suerte de tener que hacer un trabajo grupal con Kouichi, sino que además estuviera confundido, cosa que no era muy frecuente en el.... Esa cara era, simple y en una sola palabra: ¡¡¡***ADORABLE***!!! (N/A: T-Chan tiene razón!)(T-Chan: CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS "T-CHAN"??!!)(N/A: No se ni me importa, salí de acá....)  
  
-Kou-Sama, quiero saber que es lo que te pasa.- Dijo con seriedad un decidido Takuya. Kouichi lo miro con sus enormes ojos azules, dudando. -¿No me lo puedes contar?  
  
-No... No se lo conté a nadie.- dijo bajando la cabeza. Takuya subió sus piernas a la cama en la que ambos estaban sentados. Frunció el ceño.  
  
-Dime algo... – El interrogado asintió, aun con la cabeza baja. -¿Tu definición de "nadie" incluye a Kouji?- Kouichi levanto la vista. Los ojos entre castaño y miel miraban los marinos. -...... Seguro que no.- El morocho afirmo sus sospechas. Takuya no pudo evitar resoplar. –Déjame adivinar- Kou-Sama lo miro ¿Era su imaginación, o Takuya estaba molesto? -, se pelearon, ¿No?.  
  
-.......................... Más o menos.- Susurro el interrogado, con un poco de timidez, vergüenza e incomodidad. El interrogante lo miro ¿"Más o menos"?¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE RESPUESTA ERA ESO?!  
  
-...... Pensé que habían prometido no volver a pelearse ¬¬....  
  
-Las palabras se lo lleva el viento -_-....- Kouichi se levanto de repente, de espaldas a Takuya. Este ultimo susurro su nombre, y el morocho se volteo, con su habitual sonrisa. -¿Hacemos ese trabajo de geografía, así nos queda toda la tarde libre ^.^?¿Eh, T-Chan?  
  
-Emmmm... Claro, como quieras ^^U...- dijo un sorprendido Takuya.  
  
Amy90: MOMENTO!  
  
T-Chan y Kou-Sama: Que?  
  
Amy90: Takuya! SOS UN HIJO DE PUTA! YO CADA VEZ QU TE DIGO T-CHAN ME ARMAS UN ESCANDALO MONUEMENTAL!  
  
T-Chan: Y T_T?  
  
Amy90: COMO "Y"???!!!  
  
Kou-Sama: Emmmm ^^U... Amy, tranquila...  
  
Amy90: Okay, Kouchi, me clamo, me calmo ¬¬.... Sos un desgraciado ¬¬  
  
Kou-Sama: YO :_:?  
  
Amy90: Vos no! El infeliz de Takuya! Y TE VAS A QUEDAR INFELIZ MIENTRAS YO VIVA!  
  
Kou-Sama: Amyyyyyy ;_;......... Calamte ;_;/Siento mucho esto, pero tengo que expresar mis ataques de locura, no puedo callarlos -_-U..../T-Chan: Deberías ir a un psicólogo ¬¬.../QUE DIJISTE oOo++??!!!!/F.D.D*  
  
-Emmm... Claro, como quieras ^^U...- dijo un sorprendido Takuya.(N/A: Nos quedamos acá) Kou-Sama se sentó en la computadora. -¡Para! Acá tengo información...  
  
-¿Eh? No te preocupes, yo ya lo tengo casi listo ^.^!  
  
-:_:U.... ¿C-Cuando lo hiciste?  
  
-Cuando estaba aburrido en casa.- Contesto con toda naturalidad el gemelo. Saco un disquete totalmente negro y no introdujo en el aparato. Pasaron unos 10 minutos, con Kouichi escribiendo a toda maquina en el ordenador. -¡Terminado! Solo falta imprimirlo...  
  
-¡Ah!... La profesora dijo que podíamos entregarlo en disquete... No hace falta imprimirlo ^-^- Le hizo señas al joven de que se sentara su lado. Kou- Sama se acercó, luego se guardar el archivo en Word. Todavía tenia a Kouji dando vueltas en la cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez debiera olvidarlo. De alguna manera.  
  
*-*-*  
  
dejo una brisa  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Takuya?- Interrogo el gemelo. T-Chan se ruborizó un poco.  
  
-..... Kouichi, me preocupa.... Me preocupa que te este pasando algo...- dijo, con la mirada baja. ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH???? Momento, momento... Takuya Kanbara... Preocupado por... ¿EL?.............. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara?!... O.K, O.K.... T-Chan podía preocuparse por el, al fin y al cabo eran amigos. -.... Izumi, Tommy, J.P, yo... Estamos preocupados. Estas medio.....- Dijo el moreno, tratando de encontrar la palabra. – Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.... Tipo como que.... No se.... Todo.... RARO- expreso, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Y amaneció  
  
*-*-*  
  
Pasaron unos segundos en silencio total. Realmente su mejor amigo se había preocupado. Pero Kouichi no quería hablar de eso. Alzó la vista y miro por la ventana abierta. – Ya es el atardecer – comento, parándose. Takuya lo siguió con la mirada. -. Tengo que irme, Takuya.- Cundo se disponía a caminar a la puerta de la habitación de su anfitrión, T-Chan tomo su mano con fuerza, para que el moreno no pudiera soltarse. Este lo miro, extrañado. -¿Qué?  
  
-....... No te vayas todavía.- Casi rogaron los ojos miel. Kouichi se quedo en silencio nuevamente. El azulado suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.- Apenas es el ocaso.  
  
*-*-*  
  
lo se muy bien,  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Emmmm.... Takuya....  
  
-¿Nani?  
  
-Ya.... Ya puedes soltarme ^^U- T-Chan miro su mano amarrada a la de su amigo. Negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No voy a hacerlo.  
  
-Pero ·///·.... ¡Takuya!¡Ya, suéltame!- pidió, mientras forjaba inútilmente por soltarse. -¡¿Por qué no me sueltas?!  
  
-Por que no quiero que te vayas. Tengo.... Tengo que decirte algo, Kou- Sama....- dijo, muy sonrojado, mirando los océanos azules. Por alguna extraña razón, Kouichi también se tiño un poco de rosa.  
  
*-*-*  
  
sin ella no hay una razón  
  
*-*-*  
  
El silencio parecía impenetrable. Los únicos sonidos que se animaban a desmoronarlo eran los autos a de las calles, conversaciones lejanas, y los corazones desenfrenados... Takuya abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Trago saliva...  
  
Todo esto le hacia recordar cuando le dijo a Kouji lo que sentía... Bajo la vista, al recordar a su hermano. -.......... Kouichi......- susurro el castaño, como tratando de comenzar... No. No podrían las palabras. Tal vez... Si empleaba su boca no para hablar... Para besar... Para acariciar... Tal vez el chico lo entendería de esa forma. Se le acercó. Kou- Sama tenia una mirada alerta, pero no se opuso al contacto de sus labios con los suyos, pero tampoco le correspondió. No había sido nada. Solo pusieron en contacto sus labios, sin despegarse las miradas. Takuya se separo, y se acercó a la oreja del chico. Acaricio su cuello, su cabello. Todo el le parecía maravilloso. -... Me gustas.- Y dicho esto, beso su oreja, muy suavemente. -... Ya no aguanto más, tenias que saberlo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Me dio su amor  
  
*-*-*  
  
El morocho bajo la vista, ruborizado, y un poco triste. No sabia por que. No sabia si era por que el no era correspondido, o por que no podía corresponderle a Takuya... Takuya... –Takuya...- Se le escapo de los labios. Este lo abrazo. No le importaba lo que pasara. Ya estaba todo en juego. Era un juego peligrosos...  
  
El cerebro de Kouichi estaba funcionando a mil por hora. Procesando. Planeando. Engendrando un plan de la misma oscuridad en la que el estaba sumido. No. No podía hacerle eso... Eso a Takuya... El era su amigo... El se había preocupado por su bienestar... El lo apreciaba mucho más que su hermano... Pero era justamente por eso que... que tal vez... Takuya... El podía hacerlo olvidar... Solo el... Solo su mejor amigo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
y yo también  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Takuya.... – El castaño asintió, indicándole que le prestaba atención. -¿Qué.... Que harías si yo te dijera que... que te correspondo?...- Sintió que el corazón del chico latía con toda la potencia. "Al diablo" pensaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-... Tendría que averiguarlo.... Kou-Sama...-(N/A : Yo en la parte de los besos la tengo con averiguarlo -_-UUU) Le susurró sensualmente al oído. Esto estremeció al muchacho. Takuya beso su cuello. Kouichi sentía como esos besos le quemaban la piel pálida. Cerro los ojos, imaginado que el que le devoraba el cuello era Kouji y no Takuya. Pero cuando los labios de este se fundieron con los suyos, sintió claramente que era T-Chan, y no su gemelo. Algo dentro suyo le decía a gritos que dejara de fingir, que estaba por lastimar a Takuya. Pero su mente le gritaba que debía hacerlo. Que debía olvidar a su amor no correspondido.  
  
Decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos. Abrazo al moreno, y lo lanzo sobre la cama. Ya no le importaba nada.  
  
*-*-*  
  
y el mundo era de los dos  
  
nuestro para siempre....  
  
*-*-*  
  
Pasaron unos 15 minutos de besos apasionados. A Kouichi le parecían tan vacíos.... Tan... Tan llenos de nada.... Takuya puso un freno. -¿Qué... Que pasa?- Pregunto, jadeando, el morocho. Su acompañante solo lo miraba, como diciendo "¿Qué te pasa a vos?". -... Takuya.  
  
-... Nada. No me pasa nada... Es que sentí un vacío recorrerme la boca...- El chico que estaba sobre el lo miro, muy sorprendido. Definitivamente era terriblemente perceptible. -... ¡N-No quiero decir que...!  
  
-Olvídalo.- Y beso sus labios para sellarlos. Comenzó a bajar por ese cuerpo.  
  
-¿Ko-Kouichi...?  
  
*-*-*  
  
Quisiera hoy  
  
volver el tiempo  
  
para encontrar aquel invierno  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el joven, mientras levantaba la remera color maíz con el extraño gravado.  
  
-............................................... ¿Sientes.....?...- Comenzó el muchacho ¿Estaría bien preguntar? -.... ¿Sientes... amor por mi?  
  
-.................- Kouichi levanto la vista. Vio a esos ojos miel, rogando una respuesta. Sus sentimientos el ganaron a su mente; Debía confesar. -.... ¿Quieres saber algo?.... ¿Quieres saber por que estoy así de deprimido, o de "raro", como dices tu?¿Eh, Takuya?- Este no esperaba esas preguntas por respuesta. Pero asintió. -... Por que rompieron mi corazón... ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir?...- ........ ¿Comprender? No mucho.....  
  
*-*-*  
  
y detener  
  
*-*-*  
  
Negó con la cabeza. No comprendía. No quería comprender. No debería haber preguntado eso. Kouchi se mordió el labio inferior. –Me rebotaron. No eres tu la persona que me gusta.- Takuya pensó que se le paraba el corazón. -...Lo siento.  
  
-¿Ibas....? ¿No te diste cuenta de que me estabas usando?- Kouchi solo lo beso. Se acercó a su oído e hizo lo mismo que con sus labios. Takuya no pudo evitar dejar que los suspiros se escaparan. Lo abrazo. Acaricio nuevamente sus cabellos oscuros. El escarlata tomaba su rostro. No quería soltarlo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
ese momento  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kouichi necesitaba detenerse, pero olvidar al mismo tiempo. Takuya ya lo sabia. Pero se dio cuenta de que sus instintos eran mas fuertes que sus sentimientos. Lo mismo que le estaba pasando a el.... No estaba muy seguro de poder controlarse... -.... Peligroso...- murmuro el castaño, aun abrazado a su amante con sentimientos de papel.  
  
-¿Nani?- interrogo, sin dejar ni un momento el cuello del chico . Los ojos de Takuya aun seguían cerrados. -... Takuya.- Lo llamó.  
  
-... Que... Esto es peligroso...- dio un gemido cuando Kouichi lo mordió. -... Esto es peligroso, Kouichi...  
  
-¿Por qué?- Volvió a atacar el gemelo. El muchacho de fuego sabía que Kouichi estaba mirándolo. Mirando sus párpados, por que no quería dejar ver sus ojos ¿Para que derrochar una mirada de amor? -... No se que puede tener de peligroso.- El interrogado trago saliva. No... No debía... Pero...  
  
-... Vos sos peligroso.- entreabrió los ojos, en un deje de tristeza y melancolía.  
  
*-*-*  
  
donde fundimos nuestros cuerpos  
  
*-*-*  
  
Se sorprendió cuando vio que Kouichi sonreía, pero sin dejar ver sus dientes. Era una sonrisa muy... ¿Triste? ¿Cómo explicarla? -¿Kouichi...?- El chico nombrado se volteo. No quería que dos ríos cristalinos se formaran en su rostro... Era casi inútil... -... Lamento haber dicho... eso. Pero no llores.- Takuya lo abrazo por la espalda. No soportaba saber que el lloraba por su causa. No soportaba el llanto. Pero este quería salir de su ser.  
  
-Ta... Takuya...- Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. El abrazo se fortaleció, y Kouichi se sentía seguro entre esos brazos aromatizados con dulzura. –Ya debo marcharme.  
  
*-*-*  
  
pero es inútil  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Quédate... Quédate, te necesito... – Beso la nuca del chico, quien sintió un escalofríos. -... Kouichi, por favor... – Lo abrazo con más fuerza, temiendo ser abandonado. Pero no pudo retenerlo. Todo fue mas fuerte que el, menos Kouichi, que no hizo un solo movimiento, asta que escucho un sollozos detrás suyo. Solo abrazo a Takuya, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sabia el dolor que le causaba a T-Chan no ser querido. -... Lo que no entiendo...- murmuro el castaño -... era por que mierda me ibas a usar...  
  
*-*-*  
  
están tan lejos  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Por que quería olvidar. Pensé que así olvidaría a la persona que quiero. No te hagas ilusiones, por favor... Ya lo sabes; a mi me gusta otra persona- Beso su mejilla y se marcho. Que beso más amargo... Takuya se quedo allí, solo, llorando. Se abrazo a si mismo, tal vez por miedo a que su alma se fuera con el chico.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Y amaneció  
  
*-*-*  
  
Miro por la ventana. La noche amenazaba al cielo, que se tornaba oscuro, como las intenciones de aquel chico que había abandonado a Takuya entre las cuatro paredes.  
  
*-*-*  
  
lo se muy bien  
  
sin ella no hay una razón  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kouchi caminaba por las calles recordando todo lo que había pasado hacia menos de tres horas. Una declaración... Un rechazo... Abusos... Angustias... Llantos... Y un trabajo de geografía (N/A: Tono cómico, esta todo muy dark -_-U). La naturaleza se tiraba sobre las calles y los ruidos de esta llenaban el aire... -Maldición, una tormenta...  
  
***FIN DEL FLASH BACK MODEM KOUICHI DEL FLASH BACK MODEM KOUJI(N/A: Entienden, nop?)***  
  
La brisa toca las mejillas enrojecidas de los gemelos. -... ¿Olvidarme?... ¿Querías olvidarme?  
  
-En lo posible... Si.- Concluye el otro. -¿Para que lo preguntas? Ya te lo dije, puedo repetirlo.... Eres lo que más amo, y no soportaba ni soporto la idea de separarnos. Pero... Si no sentías lo mismo... Era lo mismo que morir... – Los labios se unen, en un beso apasionado, como el que el castaño había presenciado(N/A: Hice un verso sin esfuerzo ^.^!).  
  
*-*-*  
  
me dio su amor  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Pero...- dijo Kouji al romperse le beso -... No debías usar a alguien, y menos a Takuya. Y menos aun sabiendo lo que sentía. En vez de usarlo deberías haberle dado una oportunidad, explicándole todo. Tiene derecho a estar enfadado.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé – El chico de pelo corto suspira. -. No entiendo por que me rechazaste cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti.- Se separa de su reflejo viviente, que se lo queda mirando, mientras Kouichi se aleja hasta la angosta vereda de cemento. Aun le molestaba que Kouji no le haya dicho la verdad en su momento. Si lo hubiera hecho.. nada de eso hubiera pasado.  
  
***FIN DE FLASH BACK MODEM KOUJI***  
  
*-*-*  
  
y yo también  
  
*-*-*  
  
El ruido de la cerradura lo despertó. Sabía quien era, ya que era la única persona con una copia de las llaves de su alcoba. Su madre le había pedido que se acostara, ya que era muy tarde, y por que el chico literalmente se caía del sueño. Escucho que la puerta era cerrada con llave, como siempre. Se volteo para le lado de esta. Miro la mesita de luz y... -¡¿Las 3:38 del a mañana?!- susurró, medio levantándose, como si eso fuera un sueño y de esa forme se despertaría. Pero no era un sueño. -¡Kouchi!  
  
-...¿Qué pasa? Se supone que estabas dormido ¬¬U....- Se acerco a tientas a la cama, ya que no quería encender la luz. –No son horas de que el miembro más chico de la familia este despierto ^-^  
  
-Callate y decime por que llegaste a esta hora.- Kouji encendió el velador. Kouchi estaba totalmente mojado. Su gemelo lo miro con sorpresa. -¿Por qué estas mojado?  
  
-Esta lloviendo que caen soretes de punta, marmota ¿Cómo no te podes despertar con esta lluvia y si con el ruido de la cerradura?  
  
-A vos te estaba esperando. – besó sus labios.  
  
*-*-*  
  
y el mundo era de los dos....  
  
*-*-*  
  
Se besaron un buen rato. Kouji acaricio el cabello empapado de su gemelo. Kouichi lo tomo de forma mas posesiva, pero igualmente delicado. - ¿Dónde estuviste?- Inquirió el más pequeño.  
  
-En la casa de Takuya – Kouji lo miro con seriedad, para que le entendiera que no le gustaba la idea. El mayor no presto atención a esto. -. Nos... "arreglamos" por el quilombo ese de... bueno, de yo gusto de vos, y el de mi, pero era que vos no de mi, pero yo si... ESE quilombo ¬¬.  
  
-Ah. Y... ¿Qué arreglaron?- Kouichi suspiro. Takuya recibiría muchas patadas si su gemelo rechazaba la idea. -... Kouichi, ¿Qué arreglaron ¬¬+?  
  
-...................................... Quiere salir con los dos al mismo tiempo, dice que a lo mejor resulte algo de a tres.- ***SILENCIO***  
  
-...¿De a........................ TRES?????... Para, para... O sea... Vos... Takuya... y yo???...........................................................  
  
-¿Estas bien?- dijo, mientras pasaba una mano por delante de lo ojos de su gemelo, que parecía en medio de un shock hepático. -... Le digo que no y listo...  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ NO??? ¡¡¡ME PARECE RE-COPADA LA IDEA ^^!!!- ahora el que tenia un shock hepático era Kouichi. -¡¡Que bueno o^O^o!!- Y dicho esto, arazo a su gemelo y dijo que llamaría mañana Takuya para arreglar el primer día que saldrían en trío y esto y aquello y lo otro.  
  
-.... ¿No esta enojado :_:?  
  
-Nop^^  
  
-............................ ¿Posta :_:?  
  
-Posta ^^- SILENCIO. – Yo pensé que me estabas metiendo los cuernos con T- Chan ^^  
  
-¡Que hijo de puta ¬¬!  
  
-Lo que vos digas, hermanito ^^- Como lo cago -_-U. -. Mañana salimos.  
  
-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches- Se besaron.  
  
*-*-*FIN*-*-* *************************************************************** N/A:................ No tiene ningún sentido y el final es más inesperado y estúpido que en "Shu Shu" ¬¬UUUUUU......... No me pidan continuación, es un capitulo auto conclusivo. Creo que esto salió de que me gusta el Takoukou. Es un trío hermoso *¬*........)... Si quieren asesinarme, felicitarme, contactarme, o CUALQUIER boludés y/o pelotudés(fan-art sobre todo), háganlo a: amymarian_14@hotmail.com Por favor, dejen reviews CHAUCHAS!!!! 


End file.
